Many kinds of bassinet structures are already well known (as shown in FIG. 1A) and most of them are in the form of a rectangular construction. A baby can lie on such kind of bassinet and be taken care by his parents or babysitter. However, among the existing bassinet structures, only one baby sleeping space is provided on the bassinet without forming any further compartments. Since there are plenty of articles necessary for a baby, such as feeding bottle, diapers, towels, clothes, toys or the like, there is a shortcoming in having insufficient space for accommodating these articles when using the above kind of bassinet. As a result, some other kinds of bassinets have been proposed, in which the necessaries for the baby can be disposed in a space formed between the bassinet and the baby play yard. However, if the necessaries for the baby are disposed under the bassinet, it is more or less inconvenient for a user to get these articles.
Further, as shown in FIG. 1B, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,539,563 and 6,192,535 each disclosed a bassinet structure for a baby play yard, in which the bassinet is mainly divided into left and right portions, i.e. a baby sleeping space M and a compartment N for receiving articles, respectively. However, such division of bassinet limits the length of a baby to be shorter than the width of the bassinet. That is to say, such bassinet is not suitable to a baby whose length is longer. In addition, such division of bassinet is more complicated in structure and thus results in a higher cost. Therefore, there is a need to provide a bassinet capable of receiving articles, easy to get articles and low in cost.